¡Ni siquiera es un muérdago!
by Shijiru Posible
Summary: La escena en si era extraña, Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger se encontraban juntos, sentados en de uno de los tantos pasillos que llevaban a la biblioteca, sin mandarse hechizos y teniendo una conversación civilizada. Dramione. Dedicado a Andrea Radcliffe


**Disclaimer:** HP y sus personajes no son mios, yo solo los ocupo para entretenerme y entretener a las personas que leen mis fics (si es que alguien los lee ).  
**N/A:** Este fic esta dedicado a Andrea Radcliffe. Por q gracias a ti una de mis musas regreso, asi q esto es para ti Bere, espero q te guste n.n**  
Advertencia:** Posible OoC**  
Summary:** La escena en si era extraña, Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger se encontraban juntos, sentados en de uno de los tantos pasillos que llevaban a la biblioteca, sin mandarse hechizos y teniendo una conversación civilizada.

* * *

**¡Ni siquiera es un muérdago!**

— ¿Cómo terminamos en esta situacion?

—Créeme que me encantaría saber la respuesta, Granger

—Hablare con Mcgonegal para buscar al responsable y que este obtenga el castigo de su vida— dijo la gry, completamente enojada

—Eres libre de castigar a quien sea, cuando haya salido de la enfermería—gruño Draco

— ¿Y para mientras que hacemos?

— ¿No es mas que obvio?

—Si —dijo completamente sonrojada— pero... ¡ni siquiera es un muérdago!

—Es una guirnalda.

—Exacto, entonces debe de haber otra manera.

—Buen punto.

La escena en si era extraña, Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger se encontraban juntos, sentados en de uno de los tantos pasillos que llevaban a la biblioteca, sin mandarse hechizos y teniendo una conversación civilizada.

—Y...

— ¿Ah? —la castaña lo miró confundida

— ¿Ya encontraste otra manera de salir de aquí?

—No— le dirigió una mirada enojada—sino ya hubiese salido.

Draco rodó los ojos— Y yo que pensaba que una sabelotodo como tu tendría alguna idea.

—Púdrete, Malfoy

El chico únicamente rodo los ojos.

—Esto es tu culpa—espectó la castaña.

— ¿Mi culpa? — el chico encaró una ceja- claro, por que mi mayor deseo es estar atrapado contigo en navidad— terminó con su voz llena de sarcasmo.

—Tu nunca vienes a la biblioteca— prosiguió, ignorando las palabras del otro— para que viniste hoy, ¿para buscar un hechizo que te deje mas rubio el cabello?

—Buen chiste Granger; pero te recuerdo que, a diferencia tuya y de Potter, — prácticamente escupió el apellido- mi cabello si es perfecto.

Esta vez fue la gry quien rodó los ojos— Lo que digas, Malfoy.

—Entonces, ¿Ya quieres salir de aquí? — preguntó sly después de unos minutos de silencio.

—Si, ¡Pero no de esa manera! — exclamó la castaña algo sonrojada.

—No veo que haya otra manera.

—Está bien, pero… —la chica se mordió el labio, dudando si debía seguir o no— este sería…

— ¿Primer beso?

La chica solo asintió, completamente sonrojada.

— ¿Qué acaso no saliste con Krum?

—Si, pero nunca nos besamos. — respondió aun sonrojada, y sin poder creer que estaba hablando ese tema con Malfoy.

— ¿Y la comadreja? — siguió preguntando, sin estar aun convencido de que la leona estuviese diciendo la verdad.

— Es Ronald. — le corrigió (o más bien regañó), mientras fruncía el ceño — Y el es únicamente mi amigo.

El rubio dio un pequeño suspiro—No te preocupes, no muerdo; — su mirada cambió por una maliciosa— al menos que quieras.

— ¡Malfoy! — exclamó la chica sonrojada hasta las orejas.

El chico solo ladeó una sonrisa— Cálmate Granger, ¿quieres salir de aquí?

La gry lo miró enojada, ¡eso era más que obvio!

El sly se puso de pie—Ven—dijo ofreciéndole su mano a la chica.

Hermione miró su mano y a él, para después aceptar su ayuda y pararse; momento que el chico aprovecho para acercarla a su cuerpo y agarrarla de la cintura.

—Seré gentil— le susurró al oído, para después posar sus labios sobre los de ella.

Hermione cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. El beso comenzó lento, y se profundizó a medida que pasaban los segundos; sintió como la lengua del chico pasaba por su labio inferior, como pidiendo permiso, el cual le accedió en el momento que entreabrió la boca. La castaña no se dio cuenta en que momento pasó, pero de repente su espalda estaba contra la pared, sus manos enredadas en el rubio cabello del otro y sus bocas se devoraban una a la otra.

Era inverosímil; ella, Hermione Granger, se encontraba besando a Malfoy, y _le gustaba_; trató de convencerse de que ese hecho no tenia nada que ver con las ese cosquilleo que sentía en su estomago, era únicamente por que el slytherin besaba bien, _demasiado_ bien.  
Y así de rápido, como esa bizarra (pero placentera) experiencia comenzó, así de rápido termino.

—Le dices a alguien de esto, y no sales de la enfermería en un mes, Granger. — Dijo el rubio después de que su respiración se normalizó.

—La gente creería que estoy loca, o bajo un hechizo si les contara esto.

—Bien — miró hacia arriba — parece que la maldita guirnalda desapareció.

—Genial. Ahora nunca daremos con el culpable—exclamó enojada.

—Entonces, si ya nos podemos alejar— el sly hizo un ademan de despedida, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

— ¡Malfoy, espera! — lo detuvo la castaña, sin saber bien por qué.

— ¿Que pa…— no pudo terminar de formular su pregunta, por que la leona deposito un casto beso en sus labios.

—Feliz Navidad, Draco.

Y sin más, la chica se retiró con una sonrisa en los labios, dejando a Draco un tanto confundido.

—Creo que esta ha sido la mejor idea que he tenido en mi vida. — dicho esto comenzó a caminar hacia su sala común. Tenía que agradecerle a Blaise por su ayuda, después de todo el otro chico lo animo a realizar ese hechizo sobre una guirnalda; por que, al fin y al cabo, ¡ni siquiera era un muérdago!

* * *

**Notas de la demente Shijiru:**

Bere, espero q te haya gustado; ves que hiciste q mi inspiración para Dramione regresara (por q desapareció en estos meses T-T).

Y si ya llegaron hasta aquí, y me quieren insultar, elogiar, dar galletas, tirar tomates o lo que sea; ya saben que para eso sirve el botón verde de abajo n.n  
Besos  
Shijiru


End file.
